


Like A Holiday Special

by frickfrackpaddywack



Series: Drops of Poison [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack
Summary: Malcolm wants to get Everett something special for the holidays, and enlists Max's help to find the perfect gift <3
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Drops of Poison [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Like A Holiday Special

**Author's Note:**

> this is very fluffy, with just a hint of smut because this year has sucked, and honestly, I need some holiday cheer in my life right now....and also I can do what I want XD

Malcolm had been staring at the door for five minutes, trying to talk himself into knocking on it. He knew Jason and Max were both home, but...he felt awkward asking for help, especially since he wanted to talk to Max, and not Jason. Getting him alone was nearly impossible at the best of times, and Jason seemed to be in a foul mood lately, so he didn’t have high hopes for privacy. Malcolm sighed, and finally raised his hand to knock, when the door swung open to reveal Jason’s scowling face. He swallowed hard, looking away.

“You could have let me knock first,” Malcolm grumbled.

“You were taking too long. I thought you might have broken,” Jason said. Malcolm frowned at that. Jason was such a weirdo.

“Is Max home?” Malcolm asked, getting down to business.

“Yes,” Jason said. Of course he didn’t elaborate on that.

“Can I talk to him? Privately?” Malcolm asked, trying not to growl in frustration. Talking to Jason was always a trial. He didn’t seem to understand people very well, so they often butted heads.

“Do you wish to make him sing?” Jason asked, eyes narrowing. What did that even mean? Malcolm let out an irritated groan. 

“I need his help with something,” he admitted. Jason seemed to pause and think about that, his head tilting to the side. Malcolm was about to say something more, when Max came into the room, poking his head around Jason.

“Malcolm! Is everything okay?” Max asked, a small worried frown turning down the corners of his mouth.

“No,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He nodded at Jason, and Max seemed to understand instantly.

“Master, aren’t you going to invite Malcolm in?” Max asked Jason.

Jason didn’t say anything, and stepped aside so Malcolm could enter. Finally. Malcolm stormed into their apartment, and flopped down on the couch, covering his eyes with his arm. He felt a movement next to him, and saw Max getting out of his chair, and sliding in next to him.

“What’s wrong?” Max asked, leaning into him. Despite the way they often teased each other, Max was rather sweet, and always thoughtful.Which was exactly why he needed his help. Malcolm sighed. 

“Can we have some privacy?” Malcolm asked, turning to look at Jason who was watching Max. Jason blinked, his red eyes flicking over to Malcolm.

“No,” Jason said.

“Why not?” Malcolm demanded.

“Yeah, why not?” Max chimed in. Jason gave Max a sharp look, and Max seemed to curl into himself ever so slightly. 

Maybe it was because Papa was away on business that Jason was being so overprotective. It was the first time he had gone away since they had all started living in the apartment building, and while they hadn’t had any run-ins with hunters in the year they had been there, he was sure Jason was worried about what would happen if someone came.

“Look, just go sit in our apartment for a bit. We aren’t going anywhere, I just need to talk to him, okay? You’ll be right down the hall, and we’ll call if we need you,” Malcolm said, hoping that would placate him.

Max seemed to shudder next to him, and his eyes glazed over for a moment. Jason was doing that mind talking thing, Malcolm was sure of it. A moment later his eyes cleared, and Max nodded.

“We’ll be fine,” Max said. “Malcolm won’t hurt me, you know. And he’s pretty tough. I’m sure if any trouble comes he’ll be able to hold it off until you can get here,” he insisted. Jason frowned, and it was so close to a pout Malcolm almost laughed.

“Sing for me, little bird, if anything happens,” Jason said. He stood, and placed a kiss to Max’s lips, and as he pulled away he gave Malcolm a sharp glare. “Be safe,” he said, before walking out the door. Malcolm listened as hard as he could until he couldn’t hear Jason anymore, and only then did he relax.

“So, what’s the problem?” Max asked.

“The problem,” Malcolm sighed. “Is that you asked if we could do Christmas this year, all together, and I haven’t done any sort of present exchange nonsense since I was a kid, and I have no idea what to get either of them...or you for that matter. I can’t even remember the last time I went shopping…and Christmas is tomorrow...”

“I know! Why don’t we go shopping together then?” Max suggested. “Master won’t let me go by myself, but maybe with you there he’d be okay? I’ll have to explain it to him of course, since I don’t have any money, and he pays for all my expenses, but that’s fine. I...may also be at a bit of a loss as to what to get them too,” he sighed.

“Papa is so difficult to shop for,” Malcolm complained. “He has everything he wants and needs…”

“Right? You could probably stick a bow on your ass, and he’d be happy though,” Max said, laughing. Malcolm let out a small snort of laughter at that. Max wasn’t wrong, but Everett could have him whenever he wanted...would that be special enough?

“Come on, let’s ask Master if we can go out,” Max said. He got back into his chair, and wheeled himself to the door, only for Jason to open it before they got there.”Master! Were you eavesdropping?” he asked.

“I was worried,” Jason said. 

“I guess that means Malcolm and I can’t go out shopping then, huh?” Max asked, pouting.

“I will take you,” Jason said.

Malcolm couldn’t see Max’s face, but his hunched shoulders, and slight grumble were enough to let him know that Max didn’t like that answer.

“Jason,” Malcolm said. “I think Max wants to surprise you, and he can’t do that if you’re there,” he explained.

“Surprise?” Jason asked, tilting his head to the side.

“For Christmas!” Max said, his voice climbing with excitement. “Hm, what if you do come with us, but you stay far enough away that you can’t see what we’re looking at, but close enough that you can reach us if there’s trouble?” he suggested.

“So clever,” Jason whispered. “I can protect you both from the wolves...but you can still have your surprise.”

“Does that mean we can go?” Malcolm asked. He was never sure with Jason. 

“Yes. Bundle up for the snow,” Jason told them. 

“Thank you, Master!” Max squeaked as he grabbed his coat. “Is it okay if I spend some money?”

“For the surprise?” Jason asked.

“Yeah!” Max said.

“Very well,” Jason agreed. He went into their room, and when he came back he had his wallet. He took out a credit card and handed it to Max. “For you, pet,” he said, cupping Max’s cheek.

“Thank you, Master,” Max said again.

They were so lovey-dovey, it made him a bit jealous. He suspected that Everett loved him too, as much as he was capable of love, and they were vampire married...but their sex was always rough, and Papa was exactly tender with him...whereas Jason was often very soft with Max, though he knew their sex could be just as rough. A part of Malcolm wanted to do something romantic for his gift to him, though he didn’t know what that would look like. What would he find romantic?

“Malcolm, grab a jacket. You will stand out too much without one,” Jason said, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Sure, I’ll be right back,” he said. Malcolm made his way down the hall between their apartments, and let himself into his and Everett’s place. He went to grab his coat, but then saw Everett’s there. He grabbed it, and pulled it on, taking in a deep whiff of his scent. He could admit, in the solitude of his own mind, that he missed him. He’d be back Christmas morning though, which was the next day. Only one more day without him.

Jason and Max were waiting for him in the hall, and Max smiled when he saw him, an all too knowing smile, and had Malcolm just fed he would have been blushing.

“Ready?” Malcolm asked. Jason led the way to the elevator, and they took it down to the parking garage. Jason helped Max into the van, and placed his wheelchair in the back, and Malcolm climbed into the middle seats. 

“Where are we going?” Jason asked as he started the engine.

“Downtown! There are lots of cute stores there,” Max said. “Unless you’d rather go to the mall?” he asked, looking back at Malcolm. 

“I don’t care, either is fine,” Malcolm said. He honestly had no idea what to get, or where to even start looking, so downtown was as good as anywhere else.

“Downtown it is,” Max said. Jason gave a small nod, and pulled out of the parking garage and into the winter wonderland outside.

Malcolm had grown up around snow, but not like this. There was a lot where they were living now, and while it was technically their second Christmas together, the first year they had been renovating the apartment building, and had been too busy to do much of anything. He also got the impression that Jason and Everett didn’t care much about holidays. He supposed if he had lived as long as either of them he wouldn’t care much either...but Max cared, so they were going to have a family Christmas this year.

Downtown was bustling. It was the day before Christmas, and people were out shopping. Thankfully the sun set really early up north, so the stores were still open, and they could walk around without any issue. Jason circled for a while looking for a parking spot, and finally found one, snatching it up before anyone else tried to. They got out, and put on their darkened glasses. It was just enough to hide the red of their eyes. Malcolm stretched as he climbed out of the van, and waited for Max.

“Alright, it is time for you to go away,” Malcolm told Jason, shooing him with his hand.

“Sing loud, little bird, and I will come for you,” Jason told Max. He kissed his cheek, and then stood before Malcolm. Even though they were both vampires, Malcolm couldn’t help the instinctual need to take a step back from Jason when he glared like he was. “No harm is to come to him...or you,” he told him, voice stern.

“We’ll be careful. I’ll call you if anything suspicious happens,” Malcolm said, holding up his cell phone. Jason didn’t say anything else, and simply disappeared into the crowd. Malcolm rolled his eyes. He was always so damn dramatic. “So, where to first?” he asked, turning to Max.

“Hm, I think maybe we should start by seeing what’s around, and try and get some ideas going,” Max said. That was a good idea. Malcolm still had no idea what to get for Everett. 

“Maybe I should get you some lingerie, as a gift for Jason,” Malcolm cackled. Max cracked up at that.

“I don’t know that he would like me getting lingerie from anyone but him,” Max said.

“Knowing him, he’d probably think I was trying to hit on you,” Malcolm said, rolling his eyes once more.

“I actually do know what I want to give Master...but I can’t really put a bow on it, so I feel like I need to get him something to go with it,” Max said.

“Oh? Now I’m curious. What are you going to give him?” he asked. 

“I want to be like you and Papa,” Max said, his voice soft. Thankfully vampires had exceptional hearing. “I’m kind of jealous you two are married, and we’re not,” he explained. 

“That’s...kind of funny...I’m rather jealous of how sweet Jason is to you,” Malcolm said. “Papa doesn’t exactly do soft, and sweet…” he sighed. “We’re married, but nothing has changed...it’s like it didn’t even happen.”

“Malcolm,” Max said, and he could see the look of shocked sadness on Max’s face.

“Hey, don’t look so sad, or Jason will swoop in and steal you away,” he told him.

“Maybe Papa doesn’t get what it means to you? You’re vampire married, but you’re not human married,” Max said. That gave Malcolm an idea. It was probably stupid, and Everett would laugh at him, but he wanted to do it anyway.

“What if I got him a ring?” Malcolm asked. “We’re already married but...”

“Oh! That’s so sweet!” Max said. “Do it! You have to,” he insisted.

“But, you’re going to ask Jason to marry you, I don’t want to take away from that,” he said, frowning.

“So...get him something fun for Christmas, and once you two are alone, ask him then,” Max said. “Something special just for the two of you.”

“Which then brings me back to...what do I get him?” Malcolm sighed.

“Look, why don’t we  _ both _ get some lingerie, something unexpected, you can choose my piece, and I’ll choose yours, and we can stick a bow on each other’s butts, and call it a day?” Max said. “Because I think you and I both know that’s what they want anyway. That, and there’s an adult store across the street, and I want to see what they’ve got,” he added.

Malcolm looked across the road to where Max was pointing, and sure enough there was a store with lingerie in the front window, and the rest was covered up so you couldn’t see the wares within.

“I guess looking wouldn’t hurt anything. And after we can go to a jewellery store, and I can get a ring,” he said.

They made their way across the snowy road, and into the store. Malcolm could feel embarrassment trying to swallow him whole. He couldn’t believe he was even considering this. Not to mention letting Max pick out the outfit. He’d probably pick the most embarrassing thing in there. He knew that he was right though - Everett probably would like it.

“Looks like the back half is lingerie,” Malcolm said, looking across the store. He avoided looking at the toys, and implements. He didn’t need to give either of them anymore ideas. As they made their way to the back half, Malcolm could see that there was a lot to choose from, everything from lace, to leather, metal, and ropes. It was a bit overwhelming if he was being honest. He did notice one section that was Christmas themed. That seemed like something Max would like. He was all into the holiday, and had been trying to convince Jason to decorate their apartment all month.

Max had wandered into the clothes, and was looking at various pieces. Malcolm was almost too afraid to look, but he needed to know what he was getting himself into. He paled as he saw the lacy pink number Max had in his hands.

“Absolutely not,” he growled.

“Why not?” Max asked, as if the answer weren’t obvious.

“I would rather die,” he told him.

“But Papa would like it,” Max countered.

“It’s too embarrassing,” he ground out.

“But that’s  _ why _ Papa would like it,” Max insisted.

Once again, he knew he was right. Everett wouldn’t care so much about the lingerie itself as much as he would enjoy Malcolm willingly embarrassing himself for him. He could feel himself squirming, his pride warring with his desire to please his husband.

“Fuck, fine! You’re right, and I hate that you’re right...but he really would enjoy it…” he sighed. Malcolm turned back to the red white and gold pieces, and found one that was a red baby-doll with white faux fur trim, and sheer red panties. It also came with white thigh highs, and garter. Max would look ridiculously cute in it, he was sure.

“Here,” he said, thrusting it at Max.

“Oh! It’s so cute!” Max said, taking it from him. “I love it! I think Master will like it as well,” he said, smiling softly.

“I can’t believe we’re giving ourselves for Christmas…” Malcolm sighed. 

They paid for their purchases, and made their way outside again. They looked around for a bit, and found a jewellery store that had beautiful rings on display.

“Can we go in here?” Malcolm asked.

“Sure!” Max said. 

Malcolm felt eyes turn towards them as they entered the small jewellery store, and Malcolm was once more grateful he wasn’t able to blush. This day was turning out to be a lot. He walked up to a counter with rings, and started looking at all of them. There were so many to choose from, and they were all so expensive. It was bad enough that he was using Papa’s money to buy him a gift...it felt kind of wrong to be spending that much.

“See anything you like?” Max asked.

Malcolm shook his head. What was he doing? He was being stupid, and he was sure Everett was going to laugh at him, before getting pissed off about how much he had spent. 

“This is a bad idea,” he huffed.

“What? No! It's a great idea! He’ll love it!” Max insisted. He grabbed Malcolm’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Help me stand up for a minute so I can look too.” Malcolm sighed, and then helped Max to his feet, careful to keep as much of his weight off them as possible. 

“Hm, no, not that one...and those ones are all wrong for him. What about that?” Max asked, pointing out a band that was dotted with rubies. It was a rather unique looking ring, with a black finish to it. It screamed Everett’s name. He was sure Papa would love it...but the price was making it difficult. “You don’t like it?” Max asked when he hadn’t answered.

“I do...but it’s his money...it feels wrong spending that much of his money on his own present…” he sighed.

“Do you not have any money either?” Max asked softly.

“I did, but I can’t risk using it. My accounts are probably being monitored...I don’t wanna bring hunters down on us,” he explained. Max nodded, understanding the problem immediately.

“I don’t think he’ll mind though,” Max said. “Though he might make you work it off after…”

“Yeah, and his idea of work is probably going to cost me…” he grumbled. He still couldn’t believe he had cut off his balls. He wasn’t sure what else was left to lose.

“Maybe we can pay for it, and you’ll owe Master instead?” Max suggested. Now there was a thought. Though Jason could be just as terrifying as Everett...was it worth the risk?

“You think Jason would go for that?” he asked.

“Yeah! Probably...I hope,” Max said.

Malcolm wanted to swear. It was the perfect ring, and if Jason paid for it, then it would really be a surprise. 

“Fuck it, let’s do it,” Malcolm said. He’d take his chances with Jason and hope for the best.

Malcolm had borrowed one of Everett’s rings, and brought it for size. He was in luck, since they had the size in store, he was able to take it with him, tucked away in a cute little box.

“What should I get for Jason?” Malcolm asked. “And for you. I uh...I really owe you one for this...both of you. I hope he’s not too pissed about us spending that much money though,” he said, worrying a bit. He knew Max could take a punishment, better than he could in fact, but he didn’t want him getting hurt because of him.

“It’ll be fine,” Max said, but he could tell he was nervous. “And you don’t have to get us anything fancy. I wouldn’t mind having some books maybe, or something a little more fun to drink out of...I always feel like I’m using one of those kiddie drink packs like when I was in school. It makes me feel like a kid, and not in a fun way.”

“So, wine glasses? Or maybe a funny mug or something?” Malcolm suggested.

“Yeah! Master is much harder to please...he already has everything, and half the time he doesn’t wear clothes, so there’s not much point in that. Maybe an array of sunglasses?” Max said. He sounded about as unsure as Malcolm felt about the whole thing.

“Do you care if you see what you’re getting?” Malcolm asked.

“No. Do you?” Max asked in return.

“Not at all. Let’s do this,” he said.

They scoured all of downtown until they finally both had enough presents for everyone. Malcolm got Max a series of mugs that had ugly cats on them, and a book about mythology. He got Jason a camera, so he could take pictures of Max, since he’d seen him snapping them on his shitty cell phone camera, and he got them a throw blanket that was Christmas themed because Max liked it, and he owed him one. 

Max had tried to hide what he was getting Malcolm, but he was being so obvious that he was trying to be sneaky that it was impossible to miss. He got him a really cool whittling knife. He blinked when he saw it in his hands. He had mentioned that he used to whittle when he was younger, but that was months ago. He felt his throat grow tight with emotion, and shoved it down so he wouldn’t get all weird about it. He also noticed that he bought a journal for Papa. It seemed like an unusual choice, since Everett seemed to only like sex, torture, and business, but then maybe he knew something he didn’t.

Once they were done, Max called Jason to come pick them up. Jason had also been shopping it seemed, since the middle seats in the van were now covered in bags, save for one seat left for Malcolm to sit.

“Master,” Max said. “I hope it’s okay that I let Malcolm buy an important gift on your card. It’s supposed to be a surprise for Papa, but it was expensive,” he told him.

“I’ll work to pay it back though,” Malcolm hastened to add.

“Oh? Then you can work for it right now,” Jason said.

What did that mean?

“Um, okay. What do you need me to do?” Malcolm asked. 

He shuddered as he felt Jason’s voice inside his mind.

_ I need to make the perfect Christmas...and I don’t know how. _

Oh. Malcolm wasn’t necessarily the best person to ask for that, but he knew the general idea. Tree, decorations...food, which none of them could eat. Music, lights, and snow. 

“Leave it to me. Take my stuff home, and I’ll make sure everything gets done,” Malcolm said aloud.

Jason caught his eye in the rearview mirror, and nodded. He handed over his card, and Malcolm took it, got out, and closed the door.

“Meet you back at home. Keep your cell on in case anything happens,” Malcolm called out before disappearing into the crowd.

It would be hard to get everything they’d need, but he could make it work. Once he was out of eyesight, he ran. Malcolm loved to run now. As a vampire he was impossibly fast, and it felt amazing. He could almost feel the biting cold, as snow whipped his cheeks. He ran out to the big box store that was open all night, and he saw that they still had trees outside. Perfect. He’d go in, buy some decorations, and some lights, and all that shit, and make the most perfect Christmas any of them had ever seen. Then he wouldn’t owe Jason anything.

I took him maybe an hour to get everything he needed, and he decided to double down so he could decorate their place too. Malcolm had to get a big taxi to help him get everything back to the apartment. Once there, he snuck everything inside. He’d stay up a bit, and decorate while Max was asleep. He texted Jason to let him know his plan, and then set about decorating his own place.

He wasn’t sure what Everett would think of the tree, but he was having fun. He set out wreaths, garlands, and lights. He got music playing even. He had never really listened to Christmas music, but he was finding it soothing and nostalgic from all the movies he’d watched as a kid. Malcolm had never had much in the way of Christmas growing up. His family was always too busy killing vampires to worry about holidays. Malcolm used to obsessively watch all the holiday specials, wishing that could be his family. It seemed somewhat ironic that it was being turned into a vampire himself that would lead him to finally having a family Christmas.

Malcolm set up the tree, hanging baubles, and tinsel, and lights all around it. He thought it was rather pretty, if a bit sparse. Next year he’d buy more decorations to help fill it in a bit more. He placed a star on top, and then set about wrapping presents. He was kind of surprised that Papa had agreed to celebrating. It was a ‘holy’ holiday after all, and vampires weren’t exactly good with that sort of thing. Maybe it was because Max had been so excited, or maybe because Malcolm had rather begrudgingly admitted that it would be nice...either way, now that he had presents, he was happy they were doing this.

Once he was done, Malcolm set the presents under the tree, and then dragged the rest of the stuff over to the other apartment. The sun was just starting to rise, but that was fine, since all their windows automatically covered themselves when the light would start to come in. Malcolm yawned, and let himself into the apartment. Jason was still up, and fidgeting.

“You okay?” Malcolm asked.

“Yes. No. Perhaps. Max is very excited about Christmas...I can’t remember how to do it,” Jason said. Malcolm rolled his eyes. Honestly, he was so ridiculous.

“You’ll be fine. Here. Help me decorate. Tomorrow, he’ll wake up and it will be magical,” Malcolm said. Jason still seemed unsure, but they set about decorating anyway, making everything perfect. Soon the room was filled with lights, and decorations. It was wonderful, and he was sure Max would love it.

“Wrap your presents next,” Malcolm said. He supervised him for a bit. “I think you’ve got this. I’m going to head back, and I’ll be here tomorrow night,” he said. Malcolm was exhausted, not used to staying up so long, and he wanted Everett to be there sooner, which meant he needed to sleep. 

Jason nodded to him, and he felt a gentle  _ thank you _ pressed into his mind. Malcolm smiled despite himself, and then made his way back to his apartment. He had one more thing to do before he slept. Everett was always trying to convince him to shave, and Malcolm had been avoiding it, since he knew his hair wouldn’t grow back. He went into the washroom, and glared at his reflection.

“I must be an idiot,” he sighed, before lathering up his face, and pubic hair. He carefully shaved it all off, until he was looking at his youthful face in the mirror. Then he went and got rid of his pubic hair too, until he was naked there as well. It would look nicer with the lingerie, he reasoned, and it would make Papa happy. If it left him a bit uncomfortable, and kind of turned on, no one needed to know.

Malcolm lay in their bed, and grabbed Everett’s dirty shirt from the laundry, and rubbed his face on it. He missed his scent, and his presence, and he had been gone for two weeks already. Tomorrow morning he would be back though, and with that thought he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He had set his alarm to wake him early, and even knowing that he still almost tossed it across the room when it went off. Malcolm yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes. The sun was almost set, which meant he had little time before Papa was back. He got out of bed, and made sure to make it so Papa wouldn’t get mad at him for leaving a messy room. He then grabbed the bag with the lingerie. He sighed. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this.

Malcolm pulled out each piece, and began to pull them on. He started with the panties, that hugged him, and held him surprisingly well now that he had no balls in the way. There was a strappy top that was meant to hug and accentuate the chest, not covering it at all, simply surrounding it. Then there was the collar, and what he hadn't noticed in the store - thigh highs and garter. He quickly looked up how to wear them, and realized he needed to take the panties off and put them over the garter belt. He finished dressing and then grabbed a robe to cover himself in.

There was a knock at the door, and he frowned, before he realized he could sense Max. He went and answered, and Max was there, much like himself, in his lingerie and a robe. He had a small cosmetics bag with him, and he was almost bouncing with excitement in his wheelchair.

“Merry Christmas!” Max said, beaming at him.

“Hey, merry Christmas,” Malcolm said in return.

“I thought maybe you’d like a little extra oomph for your present, and brought over some makeup,” he told him. Malcolm grimaced. Papa would probably love it, because Malcolm hated the idea. He sighed, and let Max in.

“Where are we doing this?” he asked.

“Here’s fine,” Max said, flicking on the living room lights. Malcolm sat on the edge of a chair, and leaned forward for Max, who was already pulling things out of the bag. He had noticed a few times that Max seemed to like playing with makeup. Sometimes it was to help minimize the scars on his face, but other times it was eyeliner, and mascara, or lipstick that he used to mark up Jason’s neck, and cheeks. “Hm, let’s see,” he said, pulling out a palette of various colourful eyeshadows. Malcolm held still, even if he was frowning the entire time. Max applied a soft pink to his eyes, to match the lingerie, and some liner, and mascara, as well as some tinted lip gloss. Her added a touch of blush to liven up his complexion, and then he was done. Max sat back, and smiled at him.

“What?” Malcolm asked when he wouldn’t stop grinning.

“You look stunning. Can I see your outfit too?” he asked.

Malcolm grumbled as he stood up, and removed his robe. Max’s mouth fell open, in a small surprised ‘oh’, and then he was grinning again.

“Well?” Malcolm asked, feeling far too self conscious.

“You look beautiful, and really hot. Papa’s going to love it,” Max assured him.

“Really?” Malcolm asked, looking down at himself. He had never considered himself either beautiful or hot before, and it was making him a bit excited now to show his husband.

“Yeah! Hey, I’m going to do my makeup real quick, and then we should get your presents over to our place. Master decorated!! I’m so happy! It looks like Christmas exploded in our apartment, and it’s just...everything I wanted,” he sighed. “Master seemed pleased too,” he laughed. “He actually smiled this morning. Though I had to keep him from peeking under my robe...”

“Wow. He almost never smiles,” Malcolm said, laughing too. “Alright, you go finish up, and I’ll carry over my presents. Papa should be home soon.” Malcolm couldn’t wait. He had missed him, and wanted to see him now.

Max was fast with his own makeup, and they made their way down the hall to Jason and Max’s apartment. Max called out for Jason to go hide while they set up their presents. Malcolm was actually a bit surprised when they walked in and Jason had actually listened. Malcolm placed his presents under the tree, and then helped Max find the perfect position in which to display himself. His phone lit up, and he had a text from Everett. He was five minutes away. He told him to go to Jason’s apartment, and then he removed his robe, and sat down next to Max, making sure his body was on full display.

“You can come out now, Master,” Max called out.

Jason appeared from their bedroom a moment later, and Malcolm could actually see the happiness on his face. It was subtle, but there was a bright excitement in his eyes that wasn’t normally there. 

“Merry Christmas! Your present is me! I have another present for you too, but that’s for later,” Max said.

“So beautiful,” Jason said, his voice soft. Malcolm could tell they were already lost in each other, and he couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his face at how happy they looked. Jason sat down in a chair, and Max crawled over to him, and climbed onto his lap, curling up in his arms. Malcolm wanted Papa there now too...he hoped that he liked him just as much. He didn’t know why, but he was feeling a bit insecure, and needy as of late.

As if called by his thoughts, the door opened, and there was Everett, covered in snow, and arms full of presents.

“Papa! Merry Christmas!” Max called.

“Snowy,” Jason said.

“Merry Christmas,” Papa said. “You look very cute, Max...and where is -” Papa paused as his eyes landed on Malcolm, and suddenly Malcolm was feeling nervous. “Malcolm, come here,” he said. Malcolm couldn’t tell if that was a happy tone or not, so he got up, and walked over, looking away. He wasn’t sure what was about to happen, but so long as Everett didn’t laugh at him it would be fine. Everett put down the presents he was holding, and he grabbed him as soon as he was within reaching distance, pulling him in against his body. Everett buried his nose against Malcolm’s skin.

“Merry Christmas,” Everett whispered. “You shaved,” he noted, touching Malcolm’s face.

“Y-Yeah...I thought you’d like it,” Malcolm stammered.

“I love it,” he said, a small smirk on his face. Malcolm gasped as he felt Everett’s hand on his cock. “You shaved here too?” he asked. Malcolm nodded. He felt so embarrassed, and it was making him want more of his husband’s touches. “You’re so…” Everett stopped, and sighed. “What am I going to do with you when you’re being this precious, hm?”

“Presents,” Jason said, interrupting the moment, and Malcolm wasn’t sure if he was grateful or pissed off. Maybe a bit of both.

“Oh, do you want to open your presents now?” Everett asked.

“Yes,” Jason said. 

“Very well. Come along, Malcolm,” he said. Everett sat down on the couch, and Malcolm went to sit next to him, when he felt his strong hands pulling him down, and onto his lap. He blinked for a moment, confused as to what was happening. They never did this, at least not outside of feeding. “Jason, hand out presents,” he ordered.

Jason reached to grab a present, when Malcolm stopped him.

“Open that one first,” he said, pointing out the gift he had gotten for Jason. “It’s for you.”

Jason tilted his head to the side, and grabbed the present. He carefully unwrapped it, and pulled out the camera Malcolm had bought him.

“I thought you might like higher quality photos of Max,” he explained.

“This was very thoughtful, brother,” Jason said, his lips turning up in the smallest of smiles. He opened the box, and pulled out the camera. Malcolm had already set it up, so all he had to do was turn it on and start taking pictures. It took all of two seconds before Jason was taking pictures of Max, and the tree, and even Malcolm and Papa. He’d have to bug him for a copy of that one.

“I think he likes it,” Papa said. 

They opened up their presents, one by one. Malcolm still had the ring to give him, and he was feeling more and more nervous about it. He kept squirming, and fidgeting, until Everett looked ready to snap at him to sit still.

“What is wrong with you?” Everett asked. Malcolm didn’t know how to answer that without lying. He looked at Max, who gave him a thumbs up, and he decided to just go for it. It was the last present anyway. He had planned to do this in private, but...he couldn’t wait anymore. Besides, he kind of wanted to share this with his entire family.

“I’ll be right back, I forgot a present at our place,” he said, climbing off his lap. Before anyone could say anything he was racing to their apartment. He grabbed the box with the ring in it, and brought it back. He knelt down in front of Everett’s feet, and rested his head on his knees for a moment. Everett seemed surprised, which was to be expected since Malcolm always fought him on being submissive towards him. Right then though, all he wanted was to show him how much he wanted him, wanted to be his, and to have Everett feel the same in return.

“My, you’re being awfully sweet today,” Everett said, cupping his cheek.

Malcolm looked up at him, and showed him the small box, and then opened it up to reveal the ring inside.

“I know we’re already married, and it’s not like I’m asking you to marry me again or anything...but...shit, this probably seems ridiculous to you...” he said, looking away. Everett was silent for a long time, and Malcolm started to wonder if he was angry, or upset with him, so he stopped talking.

“Finish what you want to say,” Everett said. Malcolm looked up, and he could feel himself shaking. Everett’s eyes were watching him so intently, it was making him even more nervous. Malcolm took a deep breath.

“I...I love you, and I want you to have this ring...so everyone knows it,” he told him. “I know we don’t  _ need _ rings or anything...but, I guess it’s more of a human tradition, and even though I’m a vampire now, some traditions are nice...and I just thought...I thought I want you to have this.”

Everett sighed, and then shook his head, a small smile on his lips. 

“You really are so full of surprises today,” Everett said, as he pet Malcolm’s hair. Gentle fingers took the box from Malcolm, and he picked up the ring turning it this way and that way. “It’s beautiful, truly. Will you put it on me?” he asked.

Malcolm’s hands shook as he took the ring and slid it onto Everett’s left hand. He then pressed a kiss to it, before looking back up at his husband. Everett had a look he had never seen before, and it was so soft he almost wondered if was imagining it. Everett stared at the ring for a long moment, before he moved to his right hand, and removed his signet ring.

“Give me your hand,” he said. Malcolm held out his left hand. Was this really happening? Everett never took that ring off, ever...yet there he was, sliding it onto Malcolm’s ring finger. “Now everyone will know I love you too,” he said. Malcolm blinked as he realized he was crying, staring at Everett’s ring that now sat on his finger. “Why are you crying?” he asked, so soft and gentle with him. Everett was never soft like this, and Malcolm almost couldn’t take it.

“I...I don’t really know,” Malcolm said, letting out a small strangled laugh. He held his hand with the ring close to his chest, over his heart, cradling it there. Somehow he felt like he was falling short of saying everything he needed and wanted to say. He climbed into Everett’s lap, and curled in against him, burying his face in his neck. Everett’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close as Malcolm tried to process what he was feeling.

“Eternity might not be enough for me to ever say everything you make me feel,” Malcolm whispered. He felt Everett’s mind brushing against his own, and reached out in his own fumbling way, to touch back. He opened his memories to him, of all the lonely Christmases that he had spent as a child, eating canned soup while his parents were off vampire hunting, of cold nights, of feeling like he’d always be alone. He let him see this Christmas through Malcolm’s eyes, how bright and wonderful the lights were, the way the snow seemed to sparkle like a million diamonds, the laughter, the warmth, the love he felt. It was everything he had ever dreamed of as a child, and then some. He couldn’t process being that happy, and that loved.

He heard a sniffle then, that wasn’t his own, drawing him back into the moment, and he turned to see Max was crying and smiling, and wiping his eyes on Jason’s shirt.

“Sorry,” Max said. “It’s just...you both look so happy right now, and that was so romantic, and I’m just really happy for you both,” he told them. 

“Max,” Jason said, brushing away the tears with his fingers. “Do you wish to be married as well?” he asked. Max beamed at him, his entire face lighting up brighter than their tree.

“Yes! Of course I do! I mean...I had planned to ask you myself, but...naturally you beat me to it,” Max laughed. “You are asking me, right?”

“Yes. I want to always hear you singing for me,” Jason said. “You are my mate, now and always.”

Malcolm watched as Max and Jason became lost in each other, and he shook his head, laughing. They were all so ridiculous.

“Shall we leave them to it?” Everett asked. “I would very much like to touch you. I...rather missed you while I was gone,” he confessed, surprising Malcolm. “And I want you all to myself right now.”

“Yes, Papa,” Malcolm said, a soft smile on his face. “We’ll come back for supper later,” he called out, and Max looked up briefly, and waved at them as they left. Everett took his hand, and led him down the hallway to their apartment, and sat on the couch. Malcolm went to walk over to him, and then had an idea. He normally wouldn’t do something like this, but just this once, he decided that maybe it would be nice. He got onto his hands and knees, and started to crawl over to him. He felt ridiculous, and almost gave up halfway when he looked up, and saw the absolute hunger in his husband’s eyes.

“How would you like me?” he asked, looking away as embarrassment flooded him. 

“How surprisingly sweet you’re being,” Everett said. He grabbed Malcolm by the chin, jerking his head up, and waited for Malcolm to look at him. “Would you like to suck my cock before I fuck you?” he asked. Malcolm shivered at the heat in his words.

“Yes, Papa,” he said.

“Good boy. Show me how badly you want it,” Everett instructed, spreading his legs apart. Malcolm nodded, and then leaned in to mouth at his cock through the fabric of his jeans. He nuzzled and kissed it, looking up to see if he was being watched. Everett seemed transfixed by what he was doing, watching him like nothing else mattered. It made him feel hot all over. Malcolm pulled down the zipper on his jeans, and popped the button, and helped him shimmy out of his jeans and underwear. His mouth watered as he looked at his perfect cock, already beginning to fill. He kissed along the length of it, and right at the tip, and then licked him before taking him into his mouth, and deep into his throat.

“Oh, you little slut, you’ve gotten so good at this,” Everett purred. Malcolm preened at the praise, even if a part of him thought he shouldn’t be so proud of his cock sucking skills. He bobbed his head up and down, using his tongue to tease him before shoving his face all the way down, taking him in deep until he was pressing against his pelvis. Everett let out a delicious moan, and he knew he was feeling good.

Malcolm used every trick he knew, and he could feel Everett getting closer to the edge. He was sure he was about to cum, when Everett’s fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him off his cock.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Everett told him, his voice low and growling. Malcolm shivered with desire, and stood up. Everett’s hands fell to his waist, pulling down his panties, freeing his cock. Malcolm stepped out of them, and straddled Everett’s lap. “Lick these,” he instructed, presenting his fingers for Malcolm to lick. He opened his mouth, and sucked them in, drooling all over them, moaning as Everett bit at his nipples. He removed his fingers, and Malcolm felt them at his entrance. He whimpered as two fingers were pressed into him. It was too much, but then Malcolm liked it rough.

“Everett,” he whined, desperate for more already. “Hurry,” he begged. Maybe it was that he had missed him while he was away, but he was beyond caring about being so needy in that moment. All he wanted was to be filled, and caressed, and told he was good.

“Did you miss me that much, darling?” Everett teased. Malcolm nodded.

“Yeah,” he admitted aloud. “I...I missed you a lot.” Everett looked somewhat surprised by his honest confession.

“Next time I’ll bring you with me then,” Everett said. “But only if you’re a good boy, understand?”

“Yes, Papa,” Malcolm said. He knew that this softness was just for that day, that they would go back to their normal bickering and teasing. He felt a little too open like this, but maybe that was what they both needed from time to time. 

Malcolm cried out as he felt Everett’s cock sliding into him, and he shivered as his body sank down onto his length, until he was filling him up. They rocked together, Everett bouncing him on his cock, using his strength to move him as he pleased. Malcolm liked it when he did that, though he’d never admit it.

The pleasure was building in his body, and Malcolm was crying out on each thrust, his back arching into a bow. He held onto Everett, clinging to him as he grew closer to the tipping point of orgasm. Everett reached between them and stroked his cock.

“Going to fall with me, Malcolm?” Everett panted. All he could do was whimper and nod. Everett’s hand was in his hair again, twisting in it, just shy of being painful. “Tell me how much you love me,” he growled.

“I - ah! I love you! I love you so much. I missed you every day you were gone,” he cried out, the words escaping him in a rush. “I hated waking up without you, and sleeping without you. I smelled your dirty clothes because your scent was fading in the room, and I hated it,” he told him. “I don’t want you to leave anymore.”

Everett’s lips were on his as soon as he stopped babbling out his feelings. 

“Tell me more,” he demanded, watching Malcolm’s face. There were tears in Malcolm’s eyes, and he wanted to hide, but Everett wasn’t having any of it. He grabbed Malcolm’s hands, pinning them behind him so he couldn’t hide his face. “Come on, no hiding from me now.”

“I...I…” There was so much inside him, that he tried to hide. Everett knew he loved him, he had told him that already. What more did he want to know? “I…” he tried again. “I would kill for you, you know. Hell, I’d probably even die for you, if you needed me to...I’d tear the entire world apart if anything ever happened to you. I...I can’t stand it when you aren’t here with me...I feel like I’m nothing without you,” he cried. “I want us to be a family forever. I want to feel this happy forever,” he sobbed.

“Shh, alright, you did very well,” Everett said, holding him close. “I love you too, you know,” he said, his voice so soft Malcolm wondered if he had heard right. He had never said that before. Malcolm was speechless, emotion filling him, and spilling over into tears. “Also - only I’m allowed to kill you. No one else, understand? I won’t have anyone take you from me,” he growled. Malcolm nodded even as he cried. “You are my  _ mate _ , my family...I want eternity together. Anyone who comes between me and my family will die. You’re  _ mine _ now and always. Mine to hurt, mine to break, and mine to love.” 

“You really have given me everything, you know,” Malcolm said, his voice cracking as he tried to stop the crying. “So much more than you promised.”

“I suppose I did. You really are beautiful when you cry,” Everett said with a sigh. He shifted and Malcolm keened as his cock hit his prostate. He was so emotional, and so turned on he couldn’t function anymore. Everett seemed a bit lost himself for a moment, before he grabbed Malcolm by the hips and pulled him down hard onto him. He flipped them on the couch, pressing Malcolm back into it, moving his legs, and hooking them over his shoulders, bending Malcolm in two. He started to fuck him hard and fast, making Malcolm cry out on each thrust. It was too much, and soon he was sobbing through an orgasm that had him shaking and clinging to Everett for dear life.

“There you are,” Everett purred. He continued to fuck into him, over and over, until he was spilling inside him. Malcolm pulled Everett into a hungry kiss, breathing him in, and devouring all he had to offer. As they both came back down, he curled into him, pulling Everett on top of him until they were almost cuddling on the couch.

“Merry Christmas,” Malcolm said, laughing a bit from how wonderful and happy he felt.

“Merry Christmas,” Everett said in return.

Later that evening they went back to Max and Jason’s place, and sat around drinking blood out of Max’s new mugs, sharing stories, and laughing. He finally had the perfect family Christmas. It may not have been movie worthy, but to him it was everything.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
